


[Fanart] On the Mating Difficulties of Werewolves and Unicorns

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently started reposting all the Glee graphics here, that I also posted on my tumblr. The graphics were inspired by fanfics, that I really enjoyed to read and since I´m pretty bad with writting reviews or comments, this is my way to show it.</p><p>I added a link to the fanfic and the author´s page beneath the graphic and I also used the AO3 function, that allows you to add the inspiration.</p></blockquote>





	[Fanart] On the Mating Difficulties of Werewolves and Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Mating Difficulties of Werewolves and Unicorns (Or, Kurt and Sebastian Try to Get It On and Mike Chang Saves the Day.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495319) by [melblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melblue/pseuds/melblue). 



 

  
On the Mating Difficulties of Werewolves and Unicorns (Or, Kurt and Sebastian Try to Get It On and Mike Chang Saves the Day.)   _by melblue_  


([LJ](http://melblue.livejournal.com/31128.html) / [AO3](495319?view_adult=true) )

 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started reposting all the Glee graphics here, that I also posted on my tumblr. The graphics were inspired by fanfics, that I really enjoyed to read and since I´m pretty bad with writting reviews or comments, this is my way to show it.
> 
> I added a link to the fanfic and the author´s page beneath the graphic and I also used the AO3 function, that allows you to add the inspiration.


End file.
